secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
News Archives
=2005 News Archives= 6/28 - 7/18 *A Town Hall was held by Philip Linden to answer questions about the new Land Auction and Private Island changes. Besides the reposting of the log here at the wiki you can also find it here on the forums. *Video Linden goes live and provides potential residents, as well as residents stuck at work or too lazy to login a way to get a view into the world that is Second Life. See more info about it on Jeff Linden's forum post here, inclueding rules of things NOT to do. *Pathfinder Linden is looking for resident sculptures and illustrations to put on display. Nothing will be sold or given away, just displayed for all to see. Read more in Pathfinder's thread. *Show and Tell makes a big come back and promises more! A successfull night of a show and tell event has prompted Misty Rhodes to continue on the event for more nights. Success story here! *In a thread about some rude behavior at the Welcome Area, Robin Linden makes a statement about what can be done to help as well as giving a clue as to a potential future feature for SL. Robin's post can be viewed here. *Andale Charming made a post calling out to all those non-US time zoned residents to perhaps get together for some sort of group or party or island. So check it out if you're feeling lonely when the grid is somewhat empty! 6/18 - 6/28 *'Tommorow June 29th 2005' Philip Linden is holding a Town Hall to discuss the latest changes in land prices that Robin Linden announced earlier today/tonight (28th). The town hall will be at the Waterhead stage at an undisclosed time, but probably between 12-3 PM PST (as most usualy are). *'June 23rd' is Second Life's 2nd birthday! To celebrate the Lindens are throwing a big bash starting at 3 PM PST in Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, and Georgean. For more information check out Pathfinder Linden's post on the Forums. *SL's most infamous user Prokofy Neva has been permanently banned from all forums but the classified sections. Immediately afterwards, new forum regulations went into effect. Ulrika Zugzwang has been since been served with a formal warning as one of the first users to be disciplined under the new system. Policy Discussion *TrannyPet Barmy - the creator of the "Hand of God", "Hand of Satan" and other probably TOS violating weaponry has been permabanned. - think we should get a few things straight, firstly Hand of Satan was not in any way a violation of the ToS, secondly Hand of Satan was written by Tranny, Hand of God was not, it was an inferior similar to Hand of Satan. With regards to your comment of "and other probably TOS violating weaponry", there was only one weapon that was supposedly a ToS violation and that was DBomber, which is highly disputable as to weather it was a violation or not. Visit http://www.secondcentral.com the full story is posted there. *'21 June' - There was a Town Hall with James Linden on Tuesday, June 21 at 3 PM PST, in Brampton (112, 148) to discuss the upcoming embedded web browser in SL. Forum thread